


Recovery

by ladymac111



Series: art based on other people's work [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, especially when your osat drops, thyroidectomies suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "Helpless" by Ivyblossom.</p><p>Sherlock is recovering from his surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142649) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



 

Larger at [my tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/35023968763/helpless-by-ivyblossom-this-story-this-story).

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was me, last February. Featured accessories include: ice pack, incision drain, oxygen, pulse-oximeter, misery.
> 
> The good side: Once your thyroid is gone, you don't have to get it removed again.


End file.
